Tentochu & Kuro Neko
by beautifulsunbeamhoneybee
Summary: [SasuSaku. Miraculous Ladybug AU.] When Sakura and Sasuke received their magical chakra rings, they expected for big things to happen, but what they didn't expect was to become the superhero team of Konoha, Japan; Tentochu and Kuro Neko. With help from fellow heroes, such as Aka Kitsune, Midorikame and Joohachi, they might not be as alone as they thought against the evil Shikunshu.


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to my very first story on this account, and for a brand-new fandom at that! It's a SasuSaku-centric AU, in the setting of the amazing cartoon 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir', which I absolutely love. I started reading some of the amazing SasuSaku fanfictions on here and AO3, and since they've seemed to keep in rather in-character (I likely wouldn't know, as I haven't read the manga) with the original source, I couldn't stop thinking about making a Miraculous Ladybug AU for these two. Keep in mind that I haven't read the manga yet, as said above; so I'm just going along with other fan interpretations/what a friend of mine has told me. So, if I accidentally get anyone OOC, please don't go attacking me in reviews haha. There are some changes from Miraculous Ladybug itself, though, so don't be surprised. Enjoy the beginning! But just so we can be clear, here's my current cast (main): **

**Sakura/Tentochu - Marinette/Ladybug**

**Sasuke/Kuro Neko - Adrien/Chat Noir**

**Hinata/Aka Kitsune - Alya/Rena Rouge**

**Naruto/Midorikame - Nino/Carapace**

**Ino/Joohachi - Chloe/Queen Bee**

**Rock Lee/Taneuma - Max/Pegasus**

**Shikamaru/Shusaru - Kim/King Monkey**

**Neji/Jamoniwa - Luka/Viperion**

**Tenten/Ryusenshi - Kagami/Ryuko (neither her or Neji are love interests, though, they're established friends of them in here)**

**Tsunade/Kottono Usagi - Adult!Alix/Bunnix (the two are separate in here)**

**Orochimaru/Shikunshu - Gabriel/Hawk Moth (he isn't Sasuke's dad in this AU, though, actually his crazy uncle)**

**Itachi - Felix**

**Mikoto - Emilie (Orochimaru is made to be jealous of his brother for getting her)**

**Fugaku - Himself**

**Temari - Present!Alix (I know what happens)**

**Sai - Sabrina**

**Iruka - Ms. Bustier (but like, a competent version)**

**Kakashi - Master Fu**

**Tayuya/Kitto - Lila**

**Gaara - Nathaniel**

**Kin Tsuchi/Kujaku - Nathalie/Mayura (no GabeNath 'romance' though, it's more so like a henchgirl thing)**

**Karin - Other Lila (if she helps Orochimaru, from my understanding, I'll likely make her a 'villain')**

**They're also all aged up from the beginning of series canon to be age fourteen in here, and this is a modern AU in the real world, with them living in Japan. Plus, my main cast is only really the first five + our two villains, so the others won't appear for quite a while asides from brief mentions.**

**Enough with the long author's note, let's get into it!**

* * *

She remembered everything before she was on the run, blazing above the rooftops of Konoha, Japan's buildings and homes of townspeople very faintly: Receiving a little square-shaped box with her magical chakra ring, calling out the transformation phrase, and jumping out of her window as swiftly and quietly as possible so her parents wouldn't hear.

* * *

_"Huh?" the words slipped free from Sakura's lips as she picked up the tiny, square-like box on her room's windowsill. "What's this?"_

_Confused as to the object's sudden appearance, the pink-haired teenager lifted the box up above, tilting her head back to analyze it better. As she shifted it, the light of the setting sun seeping in through her window, she noticed a fold on the bottom of the box, slipping her finger in, and unsurprisingly to her, she could feel something within; a strip of thinner-than-skin paper. Gently pulling it out, Sakura placed the box down before plopping onto the edge of her bed. Something as unlikely as this happening in the rather uneventful town of Konoha, through an adventurous and excitement-craving person like her's eyes was something big._

_"A note," she muttered, seeing the signature on it was addressed to her, "Who could've sent it to me?"_

**_Addressed to: Haruno Sakura, from H.K on 9/9/16_**

**_Mizu. Haruno, you have been given this chakra ring for an important purpose: A new evil, the villainy of Shikunshu and Kujaku has descended upon us. You, young lady, have been given the Kiseki, the ring of creation with the crest of the Ladybug. To transform, just say, 'Kiseki, transform me'._**

**_Shikunshu has stolen the Koensha ring, which gifts the ability to give allies a power-up, while his assistant Kujaku has stolen the Kanjo ring, giving her the power of emotion. Their first monster, a boulder-made one by the name of Ishishinzo, will attack in under fifteen minutes at the, and you must be there to stop the beast._**

**_I'm counting on you and your partner, the holder of the Hakai to save us all as the superheroes Tentochu and Kuro Neko. Go out there and be a champion, Lady Haruno._**

_"A superhero?!" Sakura gasped, a smile spreading onto and across her face "This is awesome!" she cheered, putting a hand over her mouth as she realized she couldn't let her parents find out. If they knew their fourteen-year-old daughter was heading off to be a superhero, just ten days before the new school year, they certainly wouldn't be pleased. "But wait, this is serious," she realized. "Either way, I have to fulfill my new destiny and save the town," she told herself, slipping her chakra ring onto her left ring finger. "Kiseki, transform me!"_

_Spinning about on her left heel, Sakura looked at the outfit she'd been given: Knee-length Capri pants, a wrap-like shirt, and a waist-length kimono, all in the same pattern of a brilliant scarlet red with black spots to adorn the fabric, making her look like her crest's animal: the Ladybug. A black belt and a headband of the same print of her clothes were in her outfit too, as a_

_Reaching for the whip that doubled as a travelling tool that was fit finely around the belt that hung over her hips, Sakura swung it out towards the tree in the middle of town, it landing on a thick and large branch as she swung out above the buildings._

* * *

And now, as it all came back into focus, Tentochu's beating and pounding heart, neck-length pink hair blowing in the wind and the ruckus of sound up ahead, she realized that she was almost there.

She had been racing along the rooftops alone, until she felt a shadow creeping over her own figure, making her dart her head to the right. Running alongside her was a boy, about her age, in sage green knee-length short, a black buttoned shirt, with green details of cat paws all around. They continued running ahead, their senses guiding them, but the two heroes' eyes alike were both glued to each other. "Who are you?" Tentochu was first to speak

"The name's Kuro Neko," his stone-cold, stoic voice spoke, both continuing to blaze across the rooftops, jumping over obstacles and gaps between sections, "You must be Tentochu."

"That I am," she responded, breaths growing shorter and more hurried as the duo kept running. "You're Kuro Neko, right? I got a letter from the person who assigned us to this telling me about you."

"Same here," Kuro Neko gave a stark nod of his head, his voice still as cold and bitter as it was the first time. "We have business to do, don't we?"

"Right," Tentochu nodded her head gently. Somehow, both of them were agile enough to be able to running while communicating with each other, and before they knew it, after turning their focus back to reaching their location and not talking, they'd reached the location: The center of the town, where the boulder-made wall separating Konoha from Tokyo was.

"We're here," she said, looking to Kuro Neko. "You ready?"

"More than ready," Kuro Neko spat, jumping off the edge of the roof and walking forward to the rock wall, using his giant wooden stick to give himself a boost. "Are you?"

Tentochu was caught by surprise by her partner's antics. She'd expected to have someone who would be warm and accepting of her; not a stone-cold jerk who, while listening to her orders and actually being respectful, didn't seem to show kindness towards her. _'What's his problem?' _she thought to herself. _'Eh, whatever. I don't need him as a best friend anyways. I have my real-life BFF.'_

Bending her knees, the pink-haired teen jumped from the edge of the roof she'd been standing above, saying to herself before she went to go begin her fight against Ishishinzo; the monster she'd been warned about.

But once she'd walked forward to go see, there was no monster in sight. Just regular citizens, around the places of the town near the wall, minding their own business. "Aw, come on!" she whined. "Why isn't our monster here?"

Kuro Neko paused for a minute, the ears worn on top of his black tuft of hair perking up, twitching side-to-side as he tried to see if his 'senses' from using his chakra ring were correct. "The monster's camouflaged," he reported. "They're hiding within the wall, flattened out to lower suspicions."

"Really?" Tentochu tilted her head, refusing to believe Kuro Neko's sensed alert.

"I made myself clear," Kuro Neko snapped. "Be alert, pinkie. We can't let ourselves be endangered."

Tentochu could feel the ground shaking beneath her feet, making her stumble closer and hug Kuro Neko, wrapping her arms around his back and torso to keep herself standing upright.

"What's that?" she asked, fear in her fainter-that-usual and now more delicate voice.

"It's..." Kuro Neko felt his senses flaring up again, his eyes shifting all around the area to try and scope out their monster's location. "The monster's not hidden in the wall, they're... right underneath us!" he realized, his voice growing from calm and hard to panicked and frightened. "Move!"

"What?" Tentochu tried to grasp what Kuro Neko was saying, but with how fast he spoke and her tuning out from panic, she didn't come to her senses and grow fully aware until she felt him leap towards her, knocking her to the ground to shield him from. Her knees scraped against the ground as her back body was pulled near Kuro Neko's front. Once both had moved away from each other, Tentochu pushed her weight up with her elbows, bending her knees as she got up back onto her feet, dusting herself off. And when she looked ahead and away from her feet, what she saw made her insides flip and body tremble.

The townspeople had already started running away, to the woods and stores to their houses and underneath basements.

Standing right in front of her and her partner, was their monster the person who'd given them their rings were supposed to fight; Ishishinzo.

"Is that our monster?" she asked Kuro Neko, sounding stressed, "What's-its-name?"

"Yep, that's Ishishinzo," Kuro Neko confirmed. "Ready, Tentochu?"

"I was born ready," she bragged, flicking her twist-ponytail style over her shoulder. "Let's kick butt, rock bottom!"

Kuro Neko's left eye twitched. "Did you just make a pun?

"Maybe, maybe not," she shrugged, already charging towards the giant rock monster, big enough to take up the smallest house in the village. "Now, c'mon, kitty cat, we've gotta fight and win!"

Ishishinzo changed its shape; going from a giant-like bulky form into a smaller shape, just slightly taller than Kuro Neko was.

"Pinkie, wait!" Kuro Neko yelled.

"Don't worry," Tentochu grunted, swinging her leg up from where it was once positioned behind her, trying to knock out Ishishinzo with a swift kick. The monster ducked, moving behind her and grabbing her by her thighs. Next thing she knew, Tentochu found the tip of a blade being held underneath her chin, making her gulp back a breath of air and choke on it due to her fear.

"Fear itself is the biggest fear a heroine can face," Ishishinzo threatened the teenager, their voice raspy and deep. "Time to give up."

"Bold of you to assume I'm afraid," Tentochu retaliated, the smirk on her face being heard clearly through her voice in a way. "When you're the one who should be." and with her words, she threw her hands back from where she had them dug into her pants' pockets, wrapping them around Ishishinzo's throat and swinging the beast into the wall of an alleyway.

"Score!"

"Nice job," Kuro Neko complimented, right as his teammate ran up near the wall and standing next to him. Ishishinzo had gotten back up, still in the more physically lean and easier-to-fight form. "You've got pretty good fighting skills, you know."

"Why, thank you," Tentochu lightly blushed. "I've been a ninja-in-training since I was five." she told her partner, maneuvering herself away as Ishishinzo balled their fist and tried to punch her. As she saw another punch coming from the monster, she lifted her leg again and swung it once more, knocking the beast right where she'd wanted to near their abdomen. Thankfully, her plan that she'd been running through her head worked; but not in the way she'd expected. Ishishinzo had been split in half, their waist down crumbling and losing life completely while the upper half was still alive, sprouting much shorter, smaller legs.

"Ah, dang it, they're still moving!" Tentochu sighed angrily. Looking around, she realized she'd developed a special vision; one that made her see things in red with black spots. "Wait," she thought for a moment. She always had a plan, even for the hardest situations, and this one? It'd be simple for her to win with. "Kuro Neko, grab Ishishinzo's blade!" she cried out to her partner, pointing down to where it laid, tip poking into the streets.

"Got it," Kuro Neko nodded, running over to where Tentochu had pointed and picking it up, tossing it to her. "Catch!"

"Thanks!" Tentochu winked. "Look at who's winning now," she smirked, swinging her left arm behind her. She used her free right hand to pick up Ishishinzo by the throat, lifting the beast just below her chin to her chest, Ishishinzo's chin stiffening with fright. "Say bye-bye." and with that, she drove the blade through the monster's stony skull, making them crumble into bits that she let seep through her hands and onto the now empty streets, soon enough blowing away in the cooling wind.

"You did a good job," Kuro Neko complimented his partner once again. "Like I said, you're an amazing fighter. Is it your dream to be a ninja one day?"

Tentochu found herself blushing _again_. She'd been complimented by several males before, both in her karate and ninja schools as well regular school and had never blushed, so why was she reacting that way now. "Thank you once again," she bowed her head. "And yes, I am. My father was a ninja, and so was my mother, and that's how they met. So of course, I'm a ninja too," she giggled.

"Interesting," Kuro Neko rubbed his chin. "Until next time." he bid farewell to the girl in red, using his wooden stick and aiming it on the edge of a rooftop, pushing himself up and over the rooftops.

"Farewell!" Tentochu waved, knowing he couldn't see her, being too far away, but she was too excited to care anyways.

As she took a deep breath in to relieve herself, her moment of silence and peace was broken as one of the Konoha citizens ran out. "She defeated the monster!" an adult woman, who was the citizen in question cheered, the cries of the other villagers rising with hers. "What's your name, young miss?

"Um," Tentochu could feel her ring buzzing, which had been a bonus warning of using her chakra ring: She had under ten minutes to fight, and then, she'd transform back into her normal everyday girl side of her. "Tentochu. It's a pleasure to serve and save you all," she bowed once again. "But I have to leave now, this Cinderella's got only a few minutes left until she becomes a pumpkin!" she joked, running away and swinging her whip-like rope onto a tree branch, swinging above the middle of the road.

* * *

As she felt her transformation deactivate, Sakura slipped the ring back onto the little ribbon that was tied around her dress-shirt's collar to disguise the small jewelry. She'd chosen to land on top of her house's roof, the perfect place to get back, as she's just remembered when returning that she was going to have her final sleepover before the first day of school with her best friend, Tenten.

"Whew," she breathed, wiping sweat from her forehead. "All in a day's work, I guess. Being a ninja-heroine is awesome, but I think I need a rest now." she told herself. "But I guess I can survive a sleepover with Tenten."

* * *

Once she'd arrived home, the first things she'd heard after sneaking back in and acting like nothing had just happened was telling her mother she was fine, and of course, being reminded of Tenten coming over. And of course, she'd arrived not even ten minutes after Sakura had been alarmed about the brunette bun-headed's future presence.

"Saku, did you hear about the new superhero team in town?!" she exclaimed, closing Sakura's room door behind her and taking a seat in the pinkette's egg chair. "Their names are Tentochu and Kuro Neko, and they're super awesome! I couldn't get a picture, but I did see them up close before hiding in the front of the forest with Lee."

Sakura felt her heartrate beginning to speed up, and she took a deep breath in again to calm herself down. She couldn't let Tenten know that she was Tentochu, but at the same time, she couldn't lie to her longtime best friend, either.

"Oh yeah! Mom said something about them," Sakura lied. Thankfully, Tenten could be a little... airheaded, per se, at times, so she wouldn't realize off of Sakura's phony voice that her best friend was lying. "She _especially_ loved Kuro Neko."

_'And by she, I mean me.'_

_"_Awesome!" Tenten cheered, getting up from her seat and hopping up and down, on the tips of her toes. "She's so lucky!"

"Yeah, I know," Sakura laughed gently. "Now, whaddya say we have some fun?"

* * *

Later that night, at almost midnight, Sakura found herself writing in her diary, sitting upright on her bed. Tenten was asleep in the trundle, and her parents were sleeping in their room down the hallway, which left her alone and the only person awake.,

_Dear Diary, today was... something else. I got a magical chakra ring addressed to me from H.K., and became the magical girl superheroine Tentochu, with the power of creation, I think. I haven't activated that power yet, and H.K. told me it'll take some time to unlock it, but either way, I'm excited. This is gonna be my shortest entry yet, but I had to tell someone, even if it's an inanimate object. Bye for now._

_XOXO, Haruno Sakura_

And with that, she set the diary onto her nightstand, before rolling over on her side and trying to head to sleep.

_'Whatever tomorrow holds, I'm ready,'_ she told herself. _'And if my future as Tentochu holds Kuro Neko in it - I'm more than okay.'_

* * *

**So... if I did get anyone OOC, do tell me in your reviews so I won't do it next time (although Tentochu's thoughts of him are intended, considering she falls for him after the Aka Kitsune part, planned to be around chapter twelve-ish. Midorikame is seven at the least). Otherwise, do feel free to tell me what you enjoyed about this! Follows and faves are much and always welcome! Also, the wall that the Hokages are on in canon has been a change in here, as it's now just a regular stone well separating their town from the city, if that makes sense. Also, Ino and Sakura will go from enemies-to hesitant friends-to trusted teammates-to best friends, so it'll be a developing friendship lol.**

**Another difference from the actual Miraculous cartoon is, Sakura/Tentochu won't develop her Lucky Charm (in this case, called a Kounochamu) until the Midorikame arc. Same for Kuro Neko's Cataclysm, called a Daihendo in here.**

**I also looked up the Japanese term for miss, which is 'Mizu'. Just to clear things up for those who don't know :) The time for them to fight is fifteen minutes or so, and in my head, the battle lasted just under two minutes. So, yeah, this is likely gonna be shorter than the rest of the fic.**

**Their first battle is also going to be more simple than others, as I was running out of ideas and didn't want it to be too complicated.**

**Follow me on Tumblr at beautymercurydragon for updates on this, if you have one!**

**P.S.; I'm sorry if this seemed boring or stiff in character interactions at times. I'm new to writing for Naruto, so I'm not really as experienced as some of the other authors on here, but hey, we're all here to improve, now aren't we? :) Tune in Wednesday for a new update!**

**Xo, Beam**


End file.
